The present invention relates to a multi smartphone and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a multi smartphone configured to select and operate an operating system (OS) based on any one of a time and place at which an input signal is input and user who has input the input signal through a smartphone storing a plurality of OSs and a method of controlling the same.
Generally, a smartphone is a mobile terminal having an Internet connection function, and is excellent in an Internet connection function and a data processing speed, and thus watching moving images and surfing the Internet while moving are possible.
Recently, since various tasks have become possible through smartphones, the number of users performing private tasks as well as other tasks other than private tasks such as business-related tasks using smartphones is increasing.
Also, according to the increase in the number of users performing various tasks using smartphones, the number of users requiring smartphones capable of switching to OSs for performing different tasks corresponding to users' smart usage patterns is increasing.
Thus, a multi smartphone configured to automatically select and operate one OS based on a smartphone usage pattern of a user such as a time or place at which the smartphone is used or a user using the smartphone is required.